


Accidental Encounters

by eponinethenardiers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponinethenardiers/pseuds/eponinethenardiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac decides to say hello to the lovely young woman at the bar, not knowing she was actually closer to him than he thought. </p>
<p>Might be made into part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Encounters

There was a reason Enjolras had a general ban on women at the meeting of Les Amis: it was hard enough keeping Courfeyrac to sit still for an hour already, add a woman into that equation and it was like wrestling with a rabid dog.

Unfortunately, Marius never really did listen to any of Enjolras’s rules.

He didn’t have anything against Éponine, he really didn’t. In fact, he was  _excited_  to have a member of the oppressed attending his meetings―think of all he could learn! He could teach her her rights and she could help reach out to the rest of her community! Éponine had the potential to be a great asset to Les Amis.

If Courfeyrac could stop drooling.

“Marius, oh my sweet Marius, who is your _delectable_  friend?” Courfeyrac practically sang, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of his friend.

“You mean Éponine? I noticed she’s been hanging around lately, I asked her if she would like to come,” Marius shrugged.

The girl in question was leaning against the bar as she chatted with Musichetta, frequently flashing wide smiles back at Marius every few minutes, never letting her gaze wander from him for long.

“Yeah, she seems so interested in  _the cause_ ,” Grantaire muttered, smirking at Marius’s complete oblivion.

“Well I think the lady may like some company,” Courfeyrac suggested with a sly grin, unwrapping himself from Marius as he straightened his bow tie.

“Have you not satiated yourself with your fifty other women?” Jehan teased.

“My friend, I doubt I shall ever be satiated when a beautiful woman such as that stands in such close proximity.”

With another wink, Courfeyrac descended on Éponine with his usual charming smile.

“Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?” he asked innocently.

“You know, most guys would at least  _try_  and flirt a little before cutting straight to the chase,” Éponine laughed, turning herself to face the man attempting to charm her.

“Would you like me to flirt more, because mademoiselle, I am more than capable,” he assured her, leaning towards her with a comical attempt at seduction.

“Oh really? So you have more cheesy pick-up lines?” she teased, a small hint of red growing in her cheeks.

“Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the room became beautiful,” Courfeyrac recited. “If beauty were time, you’d be eternity. If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I’d have five cents. Do you have a plaster? I just scraped my knee falling for you. Do you have a map? I’m—”

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Éponine choked out as she giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand as she leaned against the bar for support. Courfeyrac beamed at his victory.

“Are you sure, mademoiselle? I have yet to accurately describe the length of your enchantments.”

He could tell she loved the attention he was giving her; whether she liked him or not, she’d let him stand here all day and make her laugh. Courfeyrac liked that. She wasn’t just cute, she was just as flirtatious as he was, flicking her hair back with an easy grin.

“Monsieur, you do flatter me so,” she sighed airily. “But I’m afraid compliments from a man with such bad fashion sense mean little to me.”

“Excuse me?” Courfeyrac spluttered, looking down at his carefully picked outfit with offense. “What’s wrong with my fashion sense?”

“You have a bow tie,” she enunciated, barely hiding her smirk. “If it weren’t for that, you’d be a very well-dressed man. But you ruined it.”

“Bow ties are cool!”

“So are fezzes, you don’t see me strutting around in one.”

Courfeyrac couldn’t help but smile at the reference, the insult slipping from his mind. 

“You never did answer my question, you know,” he reminded her, falling back into a cocky smirk.

“Oh? And what was this question?”

“Can I have your number?”

Éponine chewed on her lip as she thought, glancing back at Marius for the first time since their conversation had started. Slowly, her hand started towards her back pocket, only to have the door to the Musain burst open and distract her.

“Hey ‘Ponine, what are you doing here?” Gavroche asked, sauntering up to the couple. Courfeyrac’s eyes darted between the two brunettes, connecting their identical grey irises and tanned skin, the same teasing glint in their eyes. 

_Shit._

“Marius brought me along. Why are  _you_  here? This is no place for you,” Éponine argued, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

“Why are you talking to Courfeyrac?” Gavroche asked, ignoring her question. “I didn’t know you know Courfeyrac.”

“How do  _you_  know Courfeyrac?” she asked, dread clouding her face as she started to realise her brother’s extra-curricular activities. “Oh my God…you’re that idiot dragging my brother around  Paris!”

Courfeyrac barely had time to splutter out a defense before Éponine smacked him upside the head, eyes practically glowing with rage.

“Do you have any idea how much I worry about him when you’re off running about? He comes home in all states, when he does come home that is! He isn’t yours, he has a family; I’m the one in charge of him legally, if I had half a mind to I could accuse you of kidnapping!” she screeched, pulling Gavroche to her side.

“I’m just trying to take care of the kid!” Courfeyrac insisted, throwing his hands up in front of him half in defense, half in surrender. “We just hang out, I buy him lunch, so what?”

“So if you want to be play big brother, the least you can do is keep in contact with his legal guardian you piece of shit!”

Gavroche only smirked at Courfeyrac as he struggled to release himself from his sister’s iron grip. Courfeyrac could hear the sounds of his friends laughing behind him, doubling over in their amusement as they watched the scene unfold. No one, however, thought to help him out.

_I fucking hate you all,_  he thought.

“Right, well, you’re sure as hell getting my phone number now,” she grumbled, scribbling on a post-it and sticking it to his chest. “I expect to know and  _collaborate_  with the people trying to take care of my kid.”

Gavroche rolled his eyes at being referred to as her kid, but made no move to correct his sister. He knew better by now than to irritate Éponine further when she was on a rampage.

“And if I want to call you for a reason besides Gavroche?” Courfeyrac asked, preparing himself for another smack as he clung to the hopes of a date.

Éponine hesitated, caught off guard by the regression back to flirting. She bit her lip as she concentrated—a habit of hers, he noticed with affection—glancing between  him, Marius, and Gavroche.

“Ask me again in an hour,” she finally decided, slinging her handbag over her shoulder as she turned to leave. “And you, Gavroche—be home tonight by seven or else I  _will_  have you in lockdown for the rest of the month. And don’t think you can slip away, I’m the one you learnt your tricks from.”

Gavroche and Courfeyrac watched her leaving, standing in mildly terrified silence.

“I guess I should’ve told you my sister’s a bit…intense,” Gavroche said apologetically, offering a sympathetic glance.

“You didn’t tell me she was hot either.”

“Uh, ew. Can you hold off on hitting on my sister?”

“I make no promises.”


End file.
